Rat King
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Sewer Rats|Sewer Rats}} /Other|Other}} }} Bio The King of Rat Town is a mutated sewer rat who lives in the sewer and is the leader of many other sewer rats. He was once a former lab rat. It is unknown whether he mutated due to experiments when he was a lab rat or was mutated due to living in the sewer, however since many other rats live there not mutated the theory that the Rat King mutated due to experiments may be more likely. He is large, muscular and a common antagonist of the penguins. He first appeared in Crown Fools when the penguins had to get King Julien's crown by battling the Rat King. The Rat King made a second appearance in Miracle on Ice where he and the rats were seeking refuge from their flooded sewer, won a game of hockey against the penguins and banished the penguins from their ice until he and the rats were defeated by King Julien in a second round thus allowing the penguins to reclaim their ice. He made a third appearance in Roger Dodger where he and the rats invaded Rogers' sewer and banished him from it until Roger switched brains with Rico and became tough enough to stand up to the Rat King and reclaim his sewer. The Rat King appears to finds birds inferior since tends to use the word "bird" as though it was an insult and calls the penguins "birds" instead of specifically "penguins" (except only once) therefore he is hinted to be anti-bird. He made a fourth appearance in The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel where he and the rats were competing against the gang (penguins, lemurs, Marlene, and Fred) to finding the Lost treasure. He and the rats failed though because the treasure was destroyed by the gang. He and the other rats were presumed dead, but were last seen barely escaping a pit of molten lava. Their demise is strongly debatable and possibly unlikely and they may even return in future episodes since they are recurring characters, and it is very uncommon for recurring characters to meet their ultimate demise. Possibly Anti Bird Quotes The Rat King has constantly addressed the penguins as "birds" instead of addressing them especially as "penguins", except only once. He has also seemed used the word bird as an insult. Because of this he might think that birds are inferior, much like how Skipper thinks that mammals are inferior. This list shows every chronological quote hinting The Rat King's belief of bird inferiority. *''You and me, bird. One on one."'' *''I'm talking about no help from the flock!"'' *''Is that the best you got? Bird that is some weak sauce."'' *''How do like me now, flightless bird?"'' *''Aw gee bird, you don't look happy to see us."'' *''What do you say fellows? Shall we give these "birds" another whooping?"'' Hatred of other Classes The Rat King has been shown to possibly find the Birds inferior. It might be possible that he might even find reptiles and other non mammalian creatures inferior, however to expand that possibility he will have to say something that would insult a reptile or any other non mammal, much like how he insults birds. It is unknown exactly if the other sewer rats share The Rat King's possible hatred of birds and other animal classes, although since he is their king it might be likely. It is also unknown if The Rat Kings finds other mammals (excluding rats) inferior as well, it might be possible since he has been shown to have a rat chauvinism, therefore it is most likely that he finds all others animals that are not rats inferior. Other Photos ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Sewer Rats|Sewer Rats}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:enemy